This invention relates to vehicle carriers and more specifically to a flat bed semi-trailer for transporting either heavy mobile machinery, or three automotive passenger vehicles.
Mobile machinery such as earth moving equipment is usually transported on a trailer having a bed fabricated of several parallel, longitudinal I beams or ship channels in order to provide the longitudinal strength necessary for supporting such machinery. Such trailers have sides that do not extend above the flat bed in order to accommodate the width and the clearance necessary for moving the machinery on the trailer's bed.
The prior art shows that U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,264 issued Jul. 20, 1954 to N. Demos, disclosed a trailer having a plank deck for supporting ordinary freight or vehicles in end-to-end relationship. To increase the utility of such a trailer, portions of the plank deck were removable to load three pick-up trucks in overlying positions. A problem with such an arrangement is that the boxes of some of the pick-up trucks had to be removed in order to load them on the trailer.